A Bug's City
by ANW2004
Summary: The City of the Insect Begin Their Journey. Flik And Atta Had A New Story About Their Own And Then, They Decided To See. Featuring the Zootopia Stories On The Later Chapter I Promise. (Rated M Just in Case)
1. Beginning

**Once Upon A Time, This is The City. the City of Virginia Became A Right Row And Have Towns And Houses.**

 **There's Many Animals in Hampton Virginia And Jasper Park of Canada Around Jasper City And Between USA and Canada.**

 **The Countries Were Includes, United Kingdom,Australia,Ireland and More.**

 **Get Ready For The New City?**

 **Here We Go**

* * *

 **So, The Bugs City Is a City of Human Sized Insectoids Lived In, A Next To Animal City (Known as Zootopia) of the Anthropomorphic Town.**

 **A Simple Plan As Including Caterpillars,Black Widows,Ants And Other Bugs In the World of Anthropomorphic City.**

 **Anthropomorphic Ants Were Lived There In All Time.**

* * *

 **Inside The Bedroom:**

 **The PAL Sanyo TV,A Color Converter with Wires And A PAL VCR and It Had Lollipop Video UK VHS Tapes Around Here In the Shelf.**

 **A Purposeful Bed with A Soft Leaf Pillow,A Fuzzy Leaf Blanket And A Sweet Red Fuzzy Sheets.**

 **A Picture Frame Which It Had a Pictures of Flik And Atta In It Hanging on The Walls.**

 **A Bedroom Table,A Sweet Closet,A Bestest Curtains And A Nice Windows.**

 **A TV is On Then, Lollipop Video VHS Tape of ALF Cartoon is Playing.**

 **There's A VCI UK VHS Tapes Including ALF,ALF Cartoons,ALF Tales,Sooty And More Were In The Shed.**

 **The Many UK VHS Tapes Were In The Shelf Too.**

 **The Shelves Were On The Walls And Then, The Drawers Are Now in Bedrooms.**

 **It Begins All Day Long.**

* * *

 **Let's Get Started!**

* * *

 **Suddenly, Flik And Atta Actually Came In And Saw The Copyright Warning On Own TV.**

Atta: "What's That?"

Flik: "I Don't Know How"

 **They Saw Lollipop Video Logo Came On.**

Atta: "That's Good"

 **Then, She Hit Eject Button And Put A Tape In The Case.**

 **Just In Case When TV Is Turned Off And VCR Turned Off Too.**

Atta: "Much Better"

 **And So, Flik And Atta Decided To Get In Our Bed And Then, When He Cuddled Princess Atta, They Drifted To Sleep When The Lights Turned Off.**

* * *

 **The Next Morning, Mac,Vicki And Dave Were Thinking To Buy A Set of Fox Away (From Zootopia) But They Waited.**

Vicki: "I Cannot Wait To Get This, Dave"

Mac: "So, What Happened!"

Dave: "I Would For A Next Clue for Wedding"

 **They Walked To The Store.**

* * *

 **Later, Flik Who Been Married To Atta And Then, Vicki Walked Down The Hill.**

Vicki: "I Know I Would Find A Fox Away Thing"

Dave: "Come On, Vicki, Let's Go!"

 **They Walked and Then, Atta And Flik Watched as Well.**

Atta: "And First! Let Me Need a Help!"

Flik: "Okay"

 **They Walked Back And Then, Atta (Who Became a Queen) Started Shivering.**

Flik: "What's Wrong?"

Atta: "I Feel This Yard Being Cold"

Flik: "Okay, I Will Pick You Up"

 **He Picked Atta Up And Walked On Their Way Home.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, They Went To Bedroom.**

Atta: "Huh? That Book Is Awesome"

Flik: "Thanks"

 **Flik Put His Book Down On The Drawer.**

Atta: "Garsh! I Do Not Know That"

 **Atta Walked In And Turned The AC On.**

Atta: "Hmmm... What Did You Eat?"

Flik: "Uh... I Ate That Food And Now I Just Washed My Hands"

 **And So, Atta Leaved To The Bathroom.**

Flik: "What is She Going?"

 **Then, Printed Papers Took Out of Old Printer.**

* * *

 **Later, Atta Looked At The Same Mirror And She Smiled.**

Atta: "Mmm Hmm... I Hope It Don't Get So Hot"

 **She Walked Down Back To Bedroom.**

* * *

 **So Outside At Night, Heimlich And Neo Went To Play.**

Heimlich: "This is Fun! I Can't Believe it's Night for a Few Years"

Neo: "Yeah, Were Fun With You, Heimlich"

 **So, Atta is in the Window Blowing Raspberry.**

Heimlich: "I Don't See That Coming"

* * *

 **So, Atta Walked Beside And Then, Flik Goes On Talking To.**

Flik: "Atta, How's It Going?"

Atta: "I Looked At The Mirror And I Smiled"

Flik: "Wow"

Atta: "I Like Your Look"

Flik: "Thanks"

 **Flik Cannot Handle His Problems But The Smell Comes Out (It Was Musky And Heat).**

Flik: "Hmmm... What is That Smell? Is It You?"

Atta: "Yes. But I Was Talking To You"

Flik: "Hmph! I Wanted You To Help Out?"

Atta: "Sure"

* * *

 **So, Heimlich And Neo Looked At When They Had Bad News.**

Heimlich: "Neo, I had Some Bad News. Queen Atta Who Walked Into Bedroom And She is Now horny"

Neo: "Oh No. Not Atta"

Heimlich: "That's How Sad It Is"

 **The Smell is Coming Out of 'cucci' That They Found Out.**

Dr. Flora: "What's That Smell?"

Mr. Soil: "That Musky Smell"

Dave: "I Can't See That Smell!"

Mac: "That's Worse Than Female Animals That Were In Heat"

 **They Sniffed The Heat And Musk.**

Dot: "EEWWW!"

 **Dot, A 16 Year Old Doesn't Like That Smell Either.**

* * *

 **So, Flik Looked At The Window, Inside To See That Many Bugs Doesn't Like The Smell.**

Flik: "Hey! Who Doesn't Like This Smell?"

 **He Watched as Poor Atta (Who is in Bed) Sprawled Her Legs Immediately.**

Flik: "Do What, Babe?"

Atta: "Dangit!"

 **She Thinks Her Legs Spread Widely, She Gussed That 'cucci' Got Puffy And Wet.**

Flik: "Mmm.."

 **Flik Later Soon, He Slurped His Tongue To His Cheek.**

Flik: "Ready?"

Atta: "Okay"

* * *

 **Then Outside Their Home.**

 **There's a Bug Fighting Over The Town.**

Heimlich: " _ **STOP IT!**_ "

 **Heimlich Yelled.**

Neo: "Thanks For Stopping"

Mac: "Okay"

Heimlich: "Who's Eating Out?"

Neo: "Okay! Flik Decided To Eat Who Out?"

Heimlich: "Atta"

Neo: "That's Correct"

* * *

 **Then, Flik Decided To Eat Atta Out, So A Reached (To Lick It) For Something, What Would Flik Do? Fell Asleep During Eating Out? No!**

Atta: "I Forgot How That oral sex is?"

Flik: (Muffled) "I Know Right"

 **Flik Continues It Before Atta Began To Moan.**

* * *

 **Outside, Neo Began To Scream But Heimlich Covers His Mouth.**

Heimlich: "Shut Up, Neo!"

Neo: "Thanks"

Heimlich: "Happy?"

Neo: "Yes, Did You Hear Moaning?"

Heimlich: "Yes She Did"

 **Neo and Heimlich Told a Thoughts.**

Mr. Soil: "Whoa"

Dr. Flora: "Not See It Before"

 **So, Dot Doesn't Want To See This But Mr. Soil Does.**

Heimlich: "Whoa! Whoa! How Orgasm is Right"

Neo: "Look Like They Be Mating After Eating Out"

Heimlich: "We Watched Angry Birds Toons Episode Last Night"

 **They Looked Up The Sky.**

Leo: "Yeah, Were Run With You, Heimlich"

* * *

 **The Next Morning, Neo And Vicki Went Up To The Store.**

Vicki: "And So, They Wanted To Do It"

Neo: "What A Single Day"

Vicki: "Wow"

Neo: "Not That One. A Sign"

Vicki: (Sigh) "Thanks"

 **They Walked Back To The Shopping Day.**


	2. Flik's Wet Dream

**Later Morning, Flik And Atta Were Asleep After A Late Night Mating As Well.**

 **(The Dream Begins)**

 **At Ant Island, Flik Searched Hopper For Their Lives.**

Flik: "What's Happening!?"

 **Hopper Arrived.**

Hopper: "So, Ants Served Grasshoppers"

Flik: "Ants Don't Serve Grasshoppers"

Hopper: "Yes You Do!"

Flik: "No!"

Hopper: "Never!"

Flik: "Please Help!"

Hopper: "Let's Celebrate!"

 **So, Hopper and Flik Gets Between Own, Flik Is Getting Raped.**

Flik: "Please Don't!"

 **Then, Hopper Began Kissing On Flik's Lip, The Background Turned Pink with Hearts And So, Before Judy Let A Loud Yell At His Name, Flik Blushes.**

Judy Hopps: " _ **FLIK!**_ "

 **(Dream Ends)**

 **Flik Woke Up And Saw A quite horny Queen Atta Sleeping Next To.**

 **Judy Hopps Arrived And Got Some Donuts from Clawhauser's.**

Judy Hopps: "I Got Some Donuts For You"

 **Flik Definitely Blushes At Any Box of Donuts.**

Flik: "Donuts!"

 **Then Later, He Put Boxes of Donuts Down To The Kitchen Table.**

Flik: "Much Better"

 **Then, He Walked To Leave His Own City.**

* * *

 **So At Zootopia, Flik Printed His Own Worksheet Papers And He Owned His New Job.**

* * *

 **Later, He Went To Back To Bug's City.**

Flik: "Wow"

 **He Walked Into Nice House.**


	3. At The Wild Hospital

**So, Heimlich And Flik Went Down To the Store And Saw The Roughly Shirts.**

Heimlich: "What Kind is This?"

Flik: "Hmmmmm... That's a Fox Shirt"

Heimlich: "Whoa"

 **Heimlich Blushed In Cuteness.**

Leo: "So, What's Up?"

Heimlich: "Good"

 **They Walked Back.**

 **And Then, Flik Got A Fox Shirt from A Bugs Store.**

Flik: "Ah Ha"

* * *

 **Then, He Went To The House And Got Into Bedroom When Atta Woke Up.**

Atta: "I Have A Feeling Still"

Flik: "Feel It Still?"

 **They Walked.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile Outside, Atta Entered The Wild Hospital Near Zootopia.**

Atta: "Be Sure I Have To Walk Carefully"

 **She Walked In The Hospital Room 412 And Then, She Walked In To See.**

* * *

 **At Flik's House, Flik Walked Down And Heimlich Still Eating His Breakfast.**

Heimlich: "I Hope I Can Hope For Leo And Neo"

Flik: "Full Name Leo Caterpillar And Neo Ant"

Heimlich: "Oh"

Flik: "Okay"

 **They Slowly Walked Back Together.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Wild Hospital:**

 **Atta's Room:**

Doctor Fox: "What's Up For?"

Atta: "I Understand, Fox"

Doctor Fox: "Have You Have Kids Yet?"

Atta: "Not Yet"

Doctor Fox: "Hopefully You Can Do That"

Nurse Wolf: "Okay, Are You Pregnant, Missy?"

Atta: "Yes. It Looked A lot Like Five"

Doctor Fox: "Right! You're Awesome"

* * *

 **Atta Went To Back When She Saw Heimlich And Flik Were On Conversation.**

Heimlich: "So, Flik, I Like Your Shirt"

Flik: "Thanks"

Atta: "Flik, What's Up?"

Flik: "I Was Trying To Talk To Heimlich"

Atta: "Well, The Doctor Fox And Nurse Wolf Gave Me a Happy Work"

Flik: "Good"

Atta "I'm Not Going To Hospital Yet?"

Flik: "No, Not Yet"

 **So, Flik Hugged Atta.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Vicki And Neo Went Up To The Store To See Fox Away.**

Vicki: "And So, What Happened Here?"

Neo: "I Got Fox Away"

Vicki: "Lucky"

 **They Walked Towards The Onward.**


	4. Interesting Journey

**At Bunny Burrow, Flik Walked In And Just Saw Bonnie Hopps On The Dialogue.**

Flik: "Hello?"

 **He Panted.**

Bonnie Hopps: "Hi"

Flik: "Hi"

 **They Greeted Each Other.**

Bonnie Hopps: "Welcome To Bunny Burrow"

Flik: "So, I Greet You Once Again And I Wouldn't Care That Savage Animals Is"

Bonnie Hopps: "I Know"

Flik: "We Towards Us The City. I'm Going To Back To The Bug's City. Bye"

 **Flik Rushed To The Train And Went Back To Bug's City.**

* * *

 **At The Store, Dot And Mr. Soil Went Over And Saw The Rabbit Shirts.**

Dot: "I Saw That"

Mr. Soil: "Oh. Okay"

Dot: "I Like This One?"

Mr. Soil: "Yes"

Dot: "Thank You"

 **Dot Flew Off The Store.**

* * *

 **Later, Atta Sat on the Log Watching The Nice Bug Cars Going On Here.**

Atta: "Why do birds suddenly appear

Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue

That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue

That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

Wa, close to you  
Wa, close to you  
Ha, close to you  
La, close to you"

 **She Sighed and Moaned Loudly as She Walked Back To The House.**

* * *

 **Nighttime: 11:30 PM.**

 **Flik And Atta Walked Into Bedroom And Then, They Got Into Bed.**

Flik: "Atta, I Wanted To Sleep With You Very Much"

Atta: "Yeah"

Flik: "I Love You"

Atta: "I Love You Too, Sweetie"

 **They Drifted To Sleep.**

* * *

 **Next Morning, Heimlich,Scrooge And Mac Walked In The Sidewalk.**

Scrooge: "Not At All"

Heimlich: "We Enjoy That"

Mac: "I Like That"

Scrooge: "Oh!"

 **They Got Acrossed The Round.**

 **Leo And Neo Smiled.**

Leo: "We Friends Now"

Neo: "Wow"

 **They Are Friends Now.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Zootopia, Flik Searched For Other Savage Weasel Nearby The Rainforest.**

Flik: "I Was Looking For It"

Police Officer Wolf: "I Know Right"

Flik: "Yeah. The Savage Weasel Could A Been Found In This One"

Police Officer Tiger: "Yeah, Flik. They Are Finding Us"

Flik: "Okay"

* * *

 **Then, Flik Went Back To Bug's City.**

Flik: "I'm Home"

 **Flik Walked In.**

* * *

 **Later, Dot And Dr. Flora Sat on The Log.**

Dot: "I Knew That Happened"

Mr. Soil: "I Neve Saw?"

Vicki: "Oh S**t!"

Mr. Soil: "Don't Say That, Vicki! I Was Talking To Dot!"

 **They Walked Away.**

Dr. Flora: "No Ones Okay"

Neo: "Yeah"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Atta And Flik Woke Up In Sudden Good Mornings, They Saw Heimlich Eating Leaves for Breakfast.**

Heimlich: "Mmmmm... I Hated When I Eat Too Much. I Ate Leaves"

Flik: "Heimlich, I Was Trying To See Me"

Atta: "I'm Still Waiting"

Flik: "Are You Okay?"

Atta: "Yes"

 **They Got Out of Bed And Walked In.**


	5. In Trouble

**So, Flik And Atta Were Sitting On The Bench Watching The Birds Fly.**

Flik: "What That Come From?"

Atta: "Oh! I Hope That Painful Doesn't Come"

Flik: "I Hope Not"

 **They Walked in and Then, Heimlich And Vicki Got Up There.**

Vicki: "I Have an Issue"

Heimlich: "What's The-"

Vicki: "I hop in your whip and take a sip then I gun it

I don't, I don't got my self control, I hope that you run it  
I'm bipolar with the switch up just as quick like you cumin'  
I don't, I don't got much self control, I hope that you run it"

Heimlich: "Hmmm..."

Vicki: "Just as I thought it was going alright

I find out I'm wrong, when I thought I was right  
It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all  
I could say day, you'd say night  
Tell me it's black when I know that it's white  
It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all

I could leave but I won't go  
Though my heart might tell me so  
I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes  
So why does it always seem to be  
Me looking at you, you looking at me  
It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all

Turning me on, turning me off  
Making me feel like I want too much  
Living with you's just putting me through it all of the time  
Running around, staying out all night  
Taking it all instead of taking one bite  
Living with you's just putting me through it all of the time

I could leave but I won't go  
It'd be easier I know  
I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes  
But why does it always seem to be  
Me looking at you, you looking at me  
It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all

Truth is I love you  
More that I wanted to  
There's no point in trying to pretend  
There's been no-one who  
Makes me feel like you do  
Say we'll be together till the end

I could leave but I won't go  
It'd be easier I know  
I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes  
But why does it always seem to be  
Me looking at you, you looking at me  
It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all

Just as I thought it was going alright  
I find out I'm wrong, when I thought I was right  
It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all  
I could say day, you'd say night  
Tell me it's black when I know that it's white  
It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all - that's all"

 **So, Vicki And Heimlich Ran To The Jeep And Then, They Rushed To Store.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Atta's Eyes Opened In Oneshot with A Blurry Sensation-Like Screen And She Got Up in Pain.**

Atta: "I Cannot Believe. It Was Painful!"

 **She Started Screaming in Pain as Well When Flik Rushes To Her.**

Flik: "Atta, Please! Take A Deep Breath!"

 **Atta Almost Took Her Deep Breaths.**

Atta: " _ **AAAAAAAAAH!**_ "

Flik: "Please! Call Dr. Fox!"

 **Flik Flipped His Cell Phone To Call Dr. Fox.**

Flik: "Hello! This is Emergency!"

 **So, The Ambulance Arrives.**

Mac: "It's Gonna Be Okay, Atta, It's Gonna Be Okay"

 **Then, Doctor Fox,Nurse Wolf And Dr. Cougar Picked Atta Up Carefully as It Was Putted To Ambulance, Flik And Mac Followed.**

* * *

 **Zootopia: 4:50 PM.**

 **Vicki,Nick And Judy Were Sitting On The Bench.**

Judy Hopps: "Okay. That's What We Are Waiting To See Room 413 at Wild Hospital"

Nick Wilde: "I Know Right"

Vicki The Ant: "So, What Are They Gonna Do?"

Judy Hopps: "Atta's in Trouble"

Nick Wilde: "I Know I Know. That Was True. Nurse Wolf Said That She's Pregnant And I Understand She's In Pain When In Labor"

Judy Hopps: "Yes"

Vicki The Ant: "I Know Right, Judy, That's Great! Let's Go!"

 **Then, They Ran To Wild Hospital.**

* * *

 **Later, Heimlich,Leo And Neo Went On The Street.**

Heimlich: "We Can See It?"

Leo: "I Cannot See Us!"

Neo: "Why?"

Heimlich: "Because They Are Not Seeing That!"

Neo: "What Are They Gonna Do?"

Leo: "Now!"

 **They Rushed Into Caterpillar House.**

* * *

 **Bug Store:**

 **Dot,Dr. Flora and Theodore Went On Break.**

Theodore: "What Happened Here?"

Dot: "She's In The Wild Hospital"

Dr. Flora: "Awwwww"

Dot: "That's Okay, We Can Go Walk"

 **They Got Out of the Store To Walk Home.**


	6. We Start

**In Wild Hospital.**

 **Room: 413**

* * *

Atta: "What? What I Am Gonna Do?"

Doctor Fox: "And Sure We Join Our Polite for Something"

Nurse Fox: "That Happened When She Got Painfully Trouble"

Doctor Fox: "Are You Okay?"

Atta: "No! Please! I Thought I'm Gonna Die!"

 **Atta Drifted To Sleep.**

* * *

 **Jake Weaselton's Room:**

Vicki: "So, Jake is a Weasel"

Judy Hopps: "That's Right, Vicki, Jake is Savaged And He Felt Terrible"

Vicki: "Right"

Nick Wilde: "So, The Savaged Animals Are Dangerous"

 **They Walked In.**

* * *

 **A Bug's City: 5:30 PM.**

Heimlich: "That's Weird."

Daisy The Blue Girl Ant: "So, What Happened!?"

Heimlich: "Queen Atta's In The Hospital"

Daisy The Blue Girl Ant: "Oh Man! She's at Wild Hospital Also Known as Zootopia Hospital"

Heimlich: "Yeah"

Daisy The Blue Girl Ant: "That's Awful"

 **They Go Over To The Bugs Store.**

* * *

 **Next Morning.**

Daisy: "It's late and I'm awake

Staring at the wall  
Open up my window  
Head falls out the door

No one else around  
And a shimmer takes my eye  
I lift my head  
Blinded by the sky

Feel my weight in front  
Following the sound  
Moves away so fast  
Falling to the ground

I know what is more to come  
Jump back to my feet  
Now I only see ahead of me  
Chasing down the street (down the street, down the street, down the street)

Give my love to a shooting star  
But she moves so fast  
That I can't keep up  
I'm chasing

I'm in love with a shooting star  
But she moves so fast  
When she falls then  
I'll be waiting

Give my love to a shooting star  
But she moves so fast  
That I can't keep up  
I'm chasing

I'm in love with a shooting star  
But she moves so fast  
When she falls then  
I'll be waiting

Give my love to a shooting star  
But she moves so fast  
That I can't keep up  
I'm chasing

I'm in love with a shooting star  
But she moves so fast  
When she falls then  
I'll be waiting

Give my love to a shooting star  
But she moves so fast  
That I can't keep up  
I'm chasing

I'm in love with a shooting star  
But she moves so fast  
When she falls then  
I'll be waiting"

 **She Sighed As She Walks Off.**

* * *

 **Later, At Zootopia.**

 **Wild Hospital:**

 **Judy,Nick And Vicki Were Waiting To See How Mackinaw is Born as The One Looks Like.**

Judy Hopps: "I Hate It When It Does That"

Nick Wilde: "I Know, They Are Just Spelled Right"

Vicki: "And Say What Are They Done?"

Nick Wilde: "Okay"

 **They Watched And Went Over To Atta's Room.**

Judy Hopps: "Doctor Fox, Atta Would Be Ready Shortly"

Doctor Fox: "Okay"

 **Judy Hopps Heard a Nurse Wolf Walked In.**

Nurse Wolf: "Okay, Judy, Watch!"

Judy Hopps: (Giggles)

 **Judy Hopps Giggled Into Action.**

 **Atta Looked At Her.**

 **She's Breathing Hardly Against A Labor And A Thinking.**

Judy Hopps: "What's Wrong?"

Atta: "Oh No! Nurse Wolf!"

Judy Hopps: "I Think Your Babies is Coming"

Nurse Wolf: "Okay Judy, What is The Most?"

Judy Hopps: "Ant eggs are a high source of protein. 100 grams contains more than 8.2 grams of protein. It has less fat and calories than chicken eggs by containing only 2.6 grams of fat while chicken egg contains more than 11.7 grams. It contains other minerals such as; calcium, phosphorus, iron, sodium, potassium, vitamin B1, vitamin B2 and Niacin"

Nurse Wolf: "Good"

Judy Hopps: "Hopefully It Was Com-"

 **She Heard Nick And Vicki Coming In.**

Nick Wilde: "Look! Atta's Screaming In Pain! Go Out There And Wait!"

Vicki: "You Don't Wanna See This!"

Nurse Wolf: "Push!"

 **Then, As Nick,Judy And Vicki Ran Outside The Room, They Hear A Girl Ant Screaming In Pain And Then, Nurse Wolf Repeats If Again.**

Vicki: "I Hope That The Hatching Begins"

* * *

 **Next Day After The Tiny Hatched.**

 **Vicki,Nick And Judy Were Glad That Atta is Stil Alive.**

 **Flik And Mac Walked But They Hear a One Tiny Blue Ant Cries When It Does.**

Flik: "What Is It?"

Vicki: "I Don't Know, It's One of Atta's Son Crying"

Flik: "I Knew That Is. It's A Boy!"

 **Flik Came as Atta Saw Him.**

Atta: "What is My Son's Name?"

Flik: "I Like Mackinaw. We Will Call It Mackinaw"

Atta: "Yes"

 **Which Baby Mackinaw is Cute As Vicki Cries of Cuteness.**

Vicki: "That's a Baby Ant, An Anthropomorphic Born Life"

 **Since, Vicki Walked In.**

* * *

 **Next Day,**

 **A Nice Home: 7:56 PM.**

 **Flik And Atta Was Thinking Once.**

Flik: "I Put Mackinaw In The Crib"

Atta: "Yes"

Flik: "I Know How"

Atta: "We Got Something For You"

Flik: "Yeah"

 **They Walked To Bedroom.**

* * *

 **Later, Heimlich And Neo Were Shocked.**

Heimlich: "Congratulations! Baby Mackinaw Is Born!"

Neo: "Yay!"

 **They Jumped For Joy.**


	7. Happy

**So, At Zootopia.**

 **Flik Decided To Come To Conversation For Police Officer Wolves.**

Flik: "Hello, My Name's Flik"

Police Officer Wolves #3: "Hi"

Flik: "I'm Sure That Jake is Still Savaged"

Police Officer Wolves #4: "Yeah He Is"

* * *

 **The Bugs City: 3:00 PM.**

Daisy: "It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say

Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

Huh, because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Here come bad news, talking this and that  
(Yeah) Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back  
(Yeah) Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine  
(Yeah) No offense to you, don't waste your time  
Here's why

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Hey, come on, uh  
Bring me down, can't nuthin' (happy)  
Bring me down  
My level is too high to bring me down (happy)  
Can't nuthin', bring me down (happy)  
I said, let me tell you now, unh (happy)  
Bring me down, can't nuthin', bring me down (happy, happy, happy)  
My level is too high to bring me down (happy, happy, happy)  
Can't nuthin' bring me down (happy, happy, happy)  
I said

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Come on, unh bring me down can't nuthin' (happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down my level is too high (happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down can't nuthin' (happy, happy, happy)  
Bring me down, I said

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you, eh eh eh  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you, eh hey  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do, heh come on"

Heimlich: "I Know We Were Happy"

 **They Looked Afterwards And Got Into The Store.**

* * *

 **At Nice Home.**

 **Atta And Flik Went Settled And Then, Heimlich is Talking To Them.**

Heimlich: "So. Mackinaw is a Little One Since We Have That Sleeping On His Back For Few Days"

Atta: "So, Whatever What We Gonna Do?"

Heimlich: "So, Without Further A Do. That's Cute"

 **Flik And Atta Walked To Bedroom And Saw Baby Mackinaw Sleeping Very Safe.**

* * *

 **A Bugs Store: 6:30 PM.**

Vicki: "We Knew It!"

Neo: "We Go That Route"

Vicki: "Yeah"

Neo: "Let's Go!"

 **They Go To The Bug Restaurant.**


	8. Epilogue

**So, Queen,Jake And Duke Walked To Zootopia.**

Queen of The Ant Island: "We Can Play"

Duke: "Yes"

Jake: "I Found It"

 **So, Duke Weaselton Ended Up Having Disk Problem With Savage.**

Duke Weaselton: "OOOOOOWW! Stupid Disk!"

 **Duke Weaselton Slipped Off The Roof,Falls Down,Lands On Queen And Impailed Her With His Disk.**

Atta: " _ **NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ "

King of Ant Island: "Don't Worry! We Will Kill You!"

 **So, Atta Really Started Singing To Her Mother's Death Which She Would Kiss Her Cheek Until She Passed Away.**

Atta: "You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky

With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide

So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes

Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song

With you, I fall  
It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall  
With you, I'm a beautiful mess  
It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge

So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes

Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song

You're the perfect melody  
The only harmony I wanna hear  
You're my favourite part of me  
With you standing next to me  
I've got nothing to fear

Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song

Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song"

 **So, She Kissed Queen's Cheek And Then, Queen has Died.**

 **Atta Sobbed Over Her Body.**

* * *

 **Later, Zootopia: 3:55 PM.**

Judy Hopps: "That's What They Gonna Do?"

Nick Wilde: "Yes"

Judy Hopps: "Were Getting Married!"

Nick Wilde: "Yes"

 **Nick and Judy Walked To The Store To Get Wedding Dresses.**

* * *

 **Later, In Late This Year.**

 **Atta And Flik Who Towards Thinking That Queen of Ant Island Passed Away.**

* * *

 **Next Day.**

 **Mackinaw is Now 3 Years Old.**

 **Flik And Atta Now Going To Zootopia To See All Anthropomorphic Animal Friends.**

 **Heimlich,Neo,Vicki And Leo Went To The Bugs Store To Get Some Dresses.**

 **Dave,Mac,Felicia,Dr. Flora,Mr. Soil and Dot Went To The Bugs Restaurant.**

 **and Then! Theodore And Scrooge Now Go To Bugs High School.**

 **Theodore is a Best Hit And Scrooge in His Freshman Year as He Is.**

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Chris O'Dowd as Scrooge**

 **Ewan McGregor as Neo**

 **Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde**

 **Josh Dallas as Leo**

 **Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps**

 **Jenny Slate as Queen of Ant Island**

 **Kristen Bell as Vicki**

 **Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton**

 **Jared Bush as Jake Weaselton**

 **Dave Foley as Flik**

 **Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Atta**

 **Jerome Ranft as Heimlich**

 **Bill Hadar as Mr. Soil**

 **Edie McClurg as Dr. Flora**

 **Hayden Panettiere as Dot**

* * *

 **Check Out**

 **WALL-E**

 **Wars**

 **OUT NOW!**


End file.
